object_shows_historyfandomcom-20200213-history
Brawl of the Objects
|creator = Antony Kos|animators = Antony Kos|voices = Alex (Controlly, Fuzzball) Nicholas (Shieldy) Mrs. Kos & Katie (The Explorers) Tony (Newspaper) Jocelyne (Princess Diamond) Antony (All others)|writers = Antony Kos Alex & Nicholas}}Brawl of the Objects ''(also simply known as '''BOTO') is an Object Show created by Antony Kos released in the beggining of 2013. The first episode was How It All Began and the show ended with a half-hour long finale. The show centers around a competition between 15 Objects, based on an ancient game of the same name. The eliminated contestants are chriogenically frozen and taken into dreamland, a place created by ''The Rook, ''commonly portrayed as an insane piece of imagination. The Rook was a contestant on the ancient BOTO, and was the first of the contestants to be frozen and taken to dreamland, a place for The Rook to contain his insanity. Eventually, The Rook starts accidentally dropping hints about his past, which is discovered by the host, Controlly, who involves Hot Dog in his scheme to become famous by finding The Rook. Plot Brawl of the Objects is an ancient game played by British settlers. The game is lead by rulers and their servants compete to win freedom from their duties. The final two of the original game tragically dissapeared. It's unknown to anyone how, that is until until hundreds of years later, when their secrets are very gradually uncovered. The new BOTO series is played by 14 young objects on an island, and hosted by a money-grubbing host, Controlly. The teams on the show are picked out by Pizza and Party Hat. Once a contestant is eliminated they're frozen and sent to dreamland, a place where the contestants live in a castle, where Scissors rules as the princess, worshipped by The Rook, one of the original final 2 of BOTO. In the penultimate episode, Scissors wishes to end BOTO for her birthday. The words "Brawl of the Objects" trigger flashbacks in The Rook, which show him cracking ice, and once he snaps out of it, he jumps out of the window, exclaiming "I Won!". Meanwhile, the final 5, Pizza, Party Hat, Hot Dog, Shelly & Shieldy go through the finale. The finale takes place in a forest with a lake in the middle, which is normally frozen. Throughout the finale, Shelly experiences every side effect listed in the pilot. The finale also earily resembles the original finale of te ancient game. Shelly gets an unfair advantage as Shieldy struggles to catch up, but Shelly's brain implodes before reaching the finish line, as Shieldy wins the game. The Rook's flashback is also explained as, he tried crossing over the frozen lake, but the ice cracked as he stepped on it, shown through the cracking in his flashback, but he also dove into the lake, depicted by him jumping out of the castle. The Rook's opponent also had his brain imploaded, however he was never brought back do to them not having that technology to bring back dead people, Shelly however, was brought back. The series then ended with a pizza party hosted by Shieldy. Characters Category:Competition Shows Category:2013 Category:Antony Kos